


As Long As You Want Me

by redsoxchic



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsoxchic/pseuds/redsoxchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes sure he's always there when Logan needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had written for a while that I thought would work as a ficlet. I don't have much experience helping people through panic attacks so I'm sorry if I've gotten anything wrong! I tried to be as accurate as possible.

Carlos walked down the hallway as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone. He'd just come back from his walk around the hotel. He hadn’t been able to sleep, so he was hoping to burn some energy by moving around. He still couldn’t tell whether it had worked or not, but it was almost two in the morning and they had a show tomorrow. He needed his rest.

He was about to swipe his key card to unlock his room when he noticed that the door to Logan's room was slightly ajar. Frowning, Carlos put his key back in his pocket and opened Logan's door more, slipping inside.

Other than the dim glow of the lamp on the bedside table, the room was dark. Carlos' eyes had to adjust a little. Once he could see properly, his heart sank at the sight in front of him.

Logan was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest tightly. His eyes were shut and he was visibly shaking, his breath coming in short spurts. Carlos just wanted to rush over and pull Logan into his arms, but he knew that doing so wouldn't help at all. He could tell that his friend wasn't remotely aware of his presence, so he spoke up softly. "Logan?"

Logan nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes snapping open and darting toward the sound of the voice.

"Hey, it's okay," Carlos said quickly, holding his hands out in front of him, "It's okay, it's just me."

Logan's terrified eyes focused on Carlos. "C-Car—"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded his head, taking a step forward slowly, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Logan looked as if he wanted to say something, but his breathing was becoming more shallow and he started to shake even harder, if it were possible. Carlos broke their eye contact and quickly glanced around the room, searching for Logan's backpack. He spotted it on the floor near the bed and immediately went over to it. He looked back up at Logan, whose eyes were glued to Carlos as if the boy was his lifeline, and said, "Take deep breaths, Logan, okay?"

Carlos listened as Logan struggled to control his breathing, and he searched Logan’s backpack. His fingers landed on what felt like a cap, and he pulled out the bottle of pills before going into the bathroom for a cup of water. When he emerged, he noticed that Logan had managed to slow his breathing down some, though he didn't look any less terrified.

"That's it, Logan," Carlos said softly as he made his way to his friend, "There you go." He knew from experience that repeatedly saying Logan's name helped, as it made it easier for the boy to get back in touch with reality.

He sat down on the bed, putting the cup of water down so he could pour a few pills into his hand. He held them out to Logan, who reached out and accepted them with a trembling hand. Carlos helped Logan hold the cup of water as he washed the pills down with it.

As soon as Carlos put the cup down, Logan grabbed the Latino’s hand tightly. Carlos ran his thumb over the back of his friend’s hand and spoke to him reassuringly. “I’m here, Logan. I’m gonna stay with you as long as you want me to.”

Carlos picked his legs up off the floor, crossing them on the bed to get more comfortable. Logan continued to grip his hand tightly, and Carlos could feel the brunette trembling. Even after all this time, after the countless attacks he had helped his friend through, it took all of his willpower not to pull Logan close to him. But Carlos knew how important it was that Logan be the one to initiate any contact they had. 

"It's gonna be alright, Logan. You're safe."

He knew that Logan's symptoms probably wouldn't go away until the medication kicked in, but he also knew that talking to him helped to bring him back from the awful place that his mind was trapped in whenever he had an attack; the place where he knew nothing but terror. So Carlos spoke to him softly as they waited for the attack to run its course.

After a while, Logan let out a sigh and leaned his head on Carlos’ shoulder. Carlos looked down and saw that his friend’s eyes were closed. The trembling had stopped and the brunette’s breathing had almost evened out. Carlos let out a deep breath of his own and leaned his head on top of Logan’s. The worst was over.

But it was only when he was sure that Logan was asleep that Carlos allowed himself to relax completely. He wrapped his arm around Logan and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, taking his friend with him. Soon enough, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
